


Something New

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Touching, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: After falling asleep on the couch together, Raph and Donnie wake up feeling a little, well...horny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write a first time fic with Raph and Donnie and this kinda just spilled out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Donatello and Raphael were laying together on the couch in the main room of the lair, both sound asleep. The family had been watching some sci-fi movie on TV and after it had ended, everyone headed to their rooms for the night, save for the red and purple-banded brothers.

As soon as the credits ended, Leo moved to wake them up but Splinter stopped him. Their sensei probably planned on turning their poor conduct into a lesson tomorrow, as judging by their current sleeping positions (Donnie sitting up, his head tipped against the back of the couch and Raph draped over the rest of the piece of furniture, his head in Donnie's lap) they would not be in the best shape for morning practice.

A few hours after everyone had gone to sleep, Donnie stirred awake. He turned his neck, both hearing and feeling the uncomfortable snap that followed. He groaned through the darkness and attempted to rise himself from the couch to head to bed when something stopped him.

A weight on the bottom half of his body. After a few moments, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and caught sight of Raph, his head resting in his lap.

Donnie gave a slight chuckle. He recalled earlier in the evening, when Raph had decided the movie was a lot less action-y than he'd hoped, he settled closer to Donnie, using his brother's shoulder as a pillow.

 _"Wake me when something interesting happens,"_ He had mumbled, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

_"And what counts for interesting?"_

_"Anything you_ don't _find interesting_ ," He smirked.

Somehow during the night, Raph must have slipped into Donnie's lap, finding the position much more comfortable.

"Alright, Raphie," Donnie whispered. "Time to get up."

The genius was never fond of waking his older brother. It never ended well. Squeezing his eyes shut to avoid any subconscious punches that would get thrown his way, Donnie jostled Raph's shoulders.

The hothead only groaned at Donnie's attempt and his body rolled over so he was facing _into_ the couch.

The position was a bit more awkward, which Donnie didn't really realize until Raph scratched at his plastron, smacked his lips, and huffed out, his hot breath directly hitting Donnie's exposed crotch.

The genius froze, trying to ignore the intense feeling that shook his body then. Again, Raph breathed out, bathing Donnie's lower plastron in a heat he'd never experienced before.

He clenched his fists, trying to think of anything besides how amazing that single gesture felt. "Raph...Raph you need to wake up!" Donnie practically yelled, shaking his brother furiously.

The red-banded turtle flung himself upwards, his left hand flinging in an involuntary punch that Donnie thankfully managed to avoid.

"W-what...where am I?" He looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark room. He turned, focusing on his brother. "Donnie," He chuckled. "I must've fallen asleep. I take it the second half of the movie was just as boring as the first?"

Donnie tried to nod, a forced smile on his face.

"Don?" Raph looked nervous all of a sudden. He looked around carefully. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Donnie just shook his head. "You're...you're on my..."

Raph looked down and spotted the problem. Upon getting up, one of his hands had rested on the couch, just between his brother's open legs, his fingers just inches away from his...

Quickly the older brother jerked his hand away. "Sorry, Don. I had no idea I..." Raph trailed off for a second, watching as Donnie's face seemed to relax when he withdrew himself, if only slightly.

Unable to control his actions, the hothead found his gaze going back down to where his hand had just been. And then he noticed it. The bulge beneath his brother's shell.

Raph had no excuse for what he did next. Maybe it was the pizza Mikey had made them all earlier. He should have known better than to try Fruit Loops on a pizza.

Or maybe it was the poor position he had fallen asleep in. Master Splinter did often talk about how, when, and for how long one sleeps can have an effect on their mind and soul.

Or maybe it was just curiosity. Curiosity that had always been there but he was never brave enough to further explore it.

Until now.

Raph reached out and ever so slightly grazed the noticeable bulge with the tip of his index finger.

"Raphael, what..." Donnie breathed out, his hands fisting the cushions beneath him.

He moved his finger again, pressing just a bit more firmly, and Donnie let out a strangled gasp.

"Is this," He started, his finger now circling around the slightly open slit. "Is this because of me?"

He didn't know what possessed him to ask that. It was wrong on _**so**_ many levels for Raph to be the cause of Donnie's ever growing arousal. And it was just as wrong for Raph to not only assume it, but _hope_ that it was.

Donnie's eyes shot open at the question, but he found himself unable to speak as Raph's finger continued to roam, briefly dipping into Donnie's slit to pet the genius' growing manhood.

Raph felt something stir inside him at his brother's reaction. Something between pride and lust.

"Do you like this?"

Donnie only bit his lip in response. Raph watched as his fist went from squeezing the armrest, to hovering just over Raph's circling hand, deciding whether or not to pull him away, and then back to the armrest.

The hothead found himself smirking. "If you like it, you have to tell me so. I ain't a mind reader, Don."

Donnie shook his head, blood trickling from his lip, indicating he was biting down too hard.

"Tell me or I'll stop," Raph said, applying more pressure to his finger.

"No!" Donnie bellowed. "D-Don't stop. I...I like it."

Raph grinned wickedly. "Thought so." He withdrew his hand then, receiving a whiny moan from Donnie. The sound went straight to Raph's hidden dick.

When the hothead had first hit puberty not too long ago, strong urges and crazy feelings were pretty much the norm for him. He'd had the hots for almost everyone he knew, and that included his brothers.

Eventually, though (thankfully) the urges and explicit dreams slowly died down and Raph was able to satisfy his growing needs with just the magazines Casey often left with him.

"I don't know what the shell is going on, Donnie," Raph husked out, leaning against his brother, his beak at his neck. He inhaled sharply, enjoying the unfamiliar scent Donnie seemed to be giving off just then. "All I know is I'm suddenly damned horny. So if we're gonna do this, we better finish it. You gonna back out?"

Donnie shook his head.

"You promise?" Raph asked, breathing right against Donnie's pulse point.

The genius shivered. "Yes, Raph. I p-promise."

"Good." Raph stuck his tongue out then and licked his brother's neck, dragging it upwards and ending with a gentle nip at Donnie's cheek.

Donnie looked at him with slightly hooded eyes.

"Never really thought about it, Don," Raph said, his eyes focused on his brother's open mouth as he continued to pant quietly. "But that gap of yours is damn enticing. Can't help but wonder what it'd feel like to run my tongue through it."

"Wha-"

Before Donnie could reply to that, Raph's mouth crashed against his. He ran his tongue over his brother's lips, impatiently demanding entrance and Donnie more than willingly gave it.

Raph's tongue went straight for the gap between Donnie's front teeth, the muscular organ molding itself into the blank space.

Donnie groaned into the gesture, never imagining how amazing it would feel for someone to intimately touch what he'd always considered to be a useless imperfection.

Raph's tongue finally left the gap, earning a muffled whimper from the genius, and flattened against the roof of his brother's mouth. He left it there for a moment, trying to merely focus on moving his lips, when suddenly his lungs ached, begging for oxygen, and he had to pull back.

They stayed close together, trying to regain their breathing, when Raph suddenly leaned forward again, running his tongue through Donnie's gap once more.

Donnie gasped.

"Kinda wish I had something like that," Raph smirked. "With the noises you were making, bet it felt real good."

"You do," Donnie breathed out. Before Raph could question him, Donnie dipped his head and ever so gently kissed the lightning-shaped crack at the top of Raph's plastron. Then, without missing a beat, he lightly ran his tongue along the edges of the broken shell.

Raph groaned, throwing his head back against the couch, as Donnie's tongue did amazing things to his ugly scar. When he finally drew back, Raph was panting hard.

"I've always found this scar of yours fascinating," Donnie said, running his fingers carefully along the edges of the crack. "Thank you for letting me do that. I...I can't imagine it was very comfortable."

Normally Raph hated when his brothers went anywhere near his scar. Sometimes, during practice, if anyone even so much as brushed up against it, it would send jolting pain through Raph's body and he'd have to sit out of the fights until it calmed down.

"I-it felt good, actually," Raph mumbled. "You uh, you really like my scar?"

"I like everything about you, Raphie," Donnie admitted, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

Raph wanted to question that further, but his mind was still set to horny and with the way Donnie was looking at him now, it only heightened it.

He pressed his lips to Donnie's again, his tongue sliding through the gap once again, before tangling with Donnie's tongue.

He pulled away when he felt something hard press up against his hand, still buried between his brother's legs.

He looked down and found Donnie's hard, leaking member staring back at him. Raph looked at it with unblinking eyes and unconsciously licked his lips.

"Sorry-" Donnie started to say, before Raph pressed a finger to his lips.

Then, still saying nothing, Raph slipped off the couch moving in front of Donnie's legs. He pulled his brother's thighs as far apart as they would go, and settled between them.

He looked up at Donnie who looked right back. His eyes were were shining with both excitement and nervousness.

"Don't get too excited, Don," Raph said, wrapping his hand around the base of his brother's cock. "I've never done this before, so I doubt it'll even feel good."

"I didn't think there was anything the Mighty Raphael couldn't do," Don said, trying to sound teasing, but considering the current situation just came out desperate.

"Never said I couldn't do it," Raph replied. "Just that I haven't." He squeezed Donnie's cock, eliciting a squeak from his slightly younger brother. "Bet I'll have you cumming in minutes."

"P...prove it," Donnie whimpered. Then softly added, " _Please_."

Wanting to enjoy the power he had over Donnie just a little longer, Raph nuzzled his head against Donnie's left upper thigh, before turning his head and pressing his lips to the skin.

Donnie churred his approval. It was a sound Raph had only ever heard from himself while he masturbated. It made him rumble out a churr of his own. Then, suddenly, Raph's teeth made an appearance and he bit down hard on the muscular thigh beside him.

Donnie inhaled sharply, when Raph soothed the bite away with a swipe of his tongue. He repeated the gesture to his brother's right thigh, and before Donnie could protest the biting part again, Raph brought his mouth forward, wrapping his lips around the tip of Donnie's erection.

The genius moaned loudly, immediately biting down on his knuckles when the sound seemed to echo loudly through the lair.

When Raph was certain Donnie had quieted down, he sunk his mouth another inch lower, and then lower and lower, until his lips were at Donnie's crotch and the head of his brother's erection was sitting comfortably at the back of his throat.

Donnie moaned around his fingers, then looked down. "Are...are you okay, Raph?" He asked, when his brother hadn't moved. His eyes bugged out as he caught sight of just his brother, his cock completely hidden inside the warmth of Raph's mouth.

Grinning around the hard, pulsating flesh, Raph nodded and gave a very muffled, "mhm" in response to Donnie's last question.

The reaction was instantaneous. The vibration of Raph's vocal chords went straight through Donnie's dick and then every inch of his body, flooding him with an intense heat. He screamed out his pleasure, catching himself halfway through to muffle the sound behind his hands, as he shot rope after rope of cum down the hothead's throat.

Raph would be lying if he said he was prepared for what was happening then, but thinking quick, he was able to adjust his mouth and throat carefully to accommodate Donnie's intense orgasm, holding down his brother's legs, to keep from choking on his cock, as he steadily swallowed all that was given to him.

When he drew back, he barely had time to relax, when Donnie suddenly pulled him up and attacked his lips, savoring the taste of himself as his tongue explored his brother's mouth.

When the need to breathe became too much, he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against his brother's. "Thank you, Raphie. That was...amazing."

"Didn't think I'd get you to cum _that_ quickly."

Donnie gave a breathy laugh. "You really can do...do anything." He closed his eyes, then opened them again, slowly.

Raph smiled. "Looks like someone's ready for bed."

Donnie shook his head stubbornly, his eyes closing again. "It's your turn."

"Don, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"But you didn't get off," He argued, quietly. "That's not fair!"

The hothead tried to keep his demeanor calm, but Donnie's words had Raph suddenly aware of the painful erection still hidden inside his plastron. He breathed out slowly, trying to focus on Donnie alone.

"T-tell you what," Raph started. "How's about you sleep with me in my room tonight and when we wake up, you can...return the favor."

Donnie seemed to consider that for a moment, then nodded, giving Raph the okay to carefully snake his arms under his brother's legs, bringing his other arm behind Donnie's back, and carrying his genius brother to his room.

Donnie leaned his head against Raph's plastron and yawned, huddling closer to his brother's warmth. "M'gonna make you cum so hard...you'll be..." Donnie trailed off, sleep finally taking him.

Raph managed a chuckle, but the weak attempt at dirty talk from his sleeping brother still managed to send a warm zing through his entire body.

He still wasn't sure what brought on this sudden need to be with Donnie in such an intimate way, but as he entered his room and climbed into bed, cuddling close to his genius brother, there was only one thought that crossed his mind:

Thank gods for that boring sci-fi movie or this might never have happened.


End file.
